


temper? what temper? it's called a passion for justice

by bloopee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Jokes, Shenanigans, it's amazing, jackson and bam bam are wayy past extra, jaebum doesn't deserve this and neither does youngjae, jinyoung is being a salty shit, they're both so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: jaebum accidentally kisses mark, and jackson can't even





	

"Jaebum, you goddamn animal!" Jackson screams and Yugyeom quietly compliments the echo he can hear passing through the hall.

 

Jaebum growls, appropriately for the title, because nobody is allowed to speak to him that way.

 

They're on Weekly Idol now. Well, they're by the set, the show finished shooting. In the closed off area used by the show's guests.

 

A guest room in this unfortunate second home he and Defconn built, Hyungdon called it.

 

They were playing the paper kissing game. That's what rattled Jackson's bones.

 

Jaebum kissed Mark. Completely accidental. Totally unintenional. Honestly.

 

The paper just slid off of Jaebum's chapped lips he refused to coat in lip gloss and Mark leaned in too quickly.

 

Too used to kissing without thinking. Quickly. 

 

It was a practice, with him dating Jackson and their situation.

 

A skill they both found themselves having after dating for more than two years in the industry.

 

And Jackson seemed fine at first, too. Screaming and making some joke about Jaebum's sexuality which goes in all four directions.

 

Jaebum sighs, wishing the couch he's sitting on would swallow him whole.

 

"It was an accident." He says and isn't surprised at the least to find Jackson completely unconvinced.

 

"Really, Jackson." Mark says after his face finds its way out of Jackson metal grip.

 

Jackson's got his face in a headlock. He'd kinda wish Jackson would at least give him a normal headlock.

 

Now his makeup's gotten smudged, probably.

 

Mark tries to sit up straighter, Jackson half in his lap, in try to free his lips from the sweatered arm and get it around his neck.

 

"We both apologized to each other." He adds.

 

Jackson lifts both his legs up to throw them across Mark's lap.

 

"You're really not the victim here, Jackson." Jaebum looks at him, annoyed.

 

Jackson gasps, offended.

 

"You dare say kissing _my_ Mark wasn't good?"

 

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Jaebum glares.

 

Yugyeom uncomfortably lifts his eyes from his phone. He skillfully avoids making eye contact with Jackson, too afraid to be pulled into whatever they're having there if he does.

 

He goes back to listening to Kunpimook go on about the pretty writer noona he noticed by the sound director instead.

 

"Jackson, please!" Mark huffs against Jackon's arm once before it's back to smush against his lips.

 

"Shh, shh, Mark. It's okay. The beast's off and away now." Jackson comforts, patting Mark's head with his free hand.

 

Mark wonders how Jackson can keep himself still in such an uncomfortable position.

 

"I think you're the problem here." Jinyoung speaks, as fair and responsible as ever, and Jackson doesn't retort.

 

Because Jinyoung's a little _bitch_ and he's been Jaebum's bitch ever since their debut with JJ Project.

 

He doesn't deem arguing with Jinyoung worth the effort so he just goes back to squeezing all the love Mark has for him out of his body.

 

"Leader _my ass_ , you're a sexual harasser!" He shouts. "I'll feed you to some k-cops!"

 

That's when Youngjae stumbles into the room, pocketing his phone, and eyes the room.

 

Kunpimook's with Yugyeom, sitting in the corner of the room beside a socket, charging their phones. Whispering about something which Youngjae probably really doesn't want to hear.

 

Jinyoung's with a tablet, Jaebum by his side, sitting on the couch. Jinyoung's watching some girl group's performance and Jaebum's staring straight ahead.

 

In front of him, on a second couch, sits Mark, wrapped in Jackson. Jackon's glaring at Jaebum, refusing to stop the staring contests. Mark is the only one to spot Youngjae.

 

The pleading look his eyes shoot, worldess, his mouth nowhere to be seen, is so pitiful Youngjae considers helping, really, he does, but Jackson just seems so energetic today it's worthless effort.

 

He smiles at Mark, apologetic, and goes to sit by Kunpimook to listen to things he really doesn't want to hear.

 

But not as much as he doesn't want to stand against Jackson in this tense situation he's got going on. 

 

Jaebum can take care of it.

 

"I cannot believe..." Jackson says, not breaking eye contact with Jaebum. 

 

Jaebum hums, challening Jackson to continue.

 

Mark claws a way out for his nose so he could breathe comfortably.

 

He doesn't do anything else to get Jackson off him, recognizing it to be a waste of energy.

 

"It was on porpuse." Jackson decides, voice firm.

 

"What?!" Jaebum screeches, his cool gone elsewhere. 

 

"Of course it was. No surprise you'd want to take my boyfriend away. He's a treat."

 

"How did it come to that?" Jinyoung butts in and Jackson shushes him with a hiss.

 

Jinyoung pulls his head away and blinks, wearing his signature _really_ look.

 

"Mark's got a boyfriend. And I'm straight." Jaebum puts up a completely exceptable try at a defense.

 

"It's a little weird that you stress Mark having the boyfriend more than you being straight." Kunpimook points out from his spot.

 

Yugyeom slaps his thigh to make him shut up because he's tired of seeing his friend getting his ass whooped.

 

"It's almost as if you being straight is hardly the issue here." Kunpimook finishes talking and readies his hand to jab at Yugyeom's ribs.

 

Youngjae pulls his phone back out because it's better company than any of his members will ever be.

 

"Because it is." Jackson cuts in and gets ignored.

 

"Do you want to fucking go?" Jaebum asks in a growl directed at Kunpimook, eyebrow raised in curious question.

 

Kunpimook shrugs, knowing he's pushing this way past his boundaries and he's gonna get his ass beat later for it.

 

"Are you inviting me out?" He still asks, judging the pain a fair price to pay.

 

Jaebum stands up with a glare so strong it even makes Youngjae who's not even a part of this and is trying to have a calm day on his phone flinch.

 

That's when Defconn and Hyungdon open the door to exchange aftershow pleasantries.

 

Kunpimook thanks the heavens and promises to not forget to pray when he has time for his unexpected escape.

 

Though the way Jaebum looks at him has got Kunpimook thinking it's short lived.

 

Everyone in the room follows Jaebum to stand up to give a polite bow and laugh at the sarcastic joke Hyungdon makes.

 

Except for Mark who's been stopped as soon as Jackson felt a shift in his body.

 

From their spot on the grey couch Jackson eyes Hyungdon, not feeling the need to greet him.

 

Hyungdon doesn't question their position and Mark still tips his head to show his respect.

 

The show hosts leave with a promise to meet again and soon are replaced by GOT7's manager, and GOT7 change the third underground level for their dark idol car.

 

Mark isn't allowed to sit in front. He's pushed in the very back to sit with Jackson.

 

By Jackson.

 

Jaebum sighs, again. He sits in Mark's usual position in shotgun.

 

"Can you not?"

 

"Stop being so extra." Yugyeom comments and Jackson ignores them all to somehow shift his body to straddle Mark's thighs.

 

With the slightest bump on the road Jackson's head hits the roof, but he's too prideful to react.

 

It takes Mark this much not to push him the fuck off because he can see the manager driving and glaring at him through the tiny mirror.

 

Jackson sets kissing off all of Jaebum off of Mark's lips as his top priority, annoyed that he didn't get to do it sooner.

 

It's okay, he thinks, Jaebum probably hasn't dried into Mark's lips yet.

 

When Jackson feels a hand tap his back from the first row of the backseats he detaches from Mark's swollen lips.

 

"Can you fucking stop? Not one of us wants to hear you two making out." Jinyoung talks and Jackson wonders if he has any business talking to him that way while being younger.

 

"Yeah, hearing you having sex in the shower is problematic enough."

 

"Sorry." Mark apologizes, though he knows nobody except the manager blames him. "Jackson. Off."

 

And like a dog, so well trained and so loved he calmly gets off of Mark with a quiet okay and goes to sit in his seat beside Mark's with a pout everyone but ignores.

 

"Hey. Now that you kissed Mark, and Mark's kissed Jaebum hyung, doesn't that mean that you indirectly kissed Jaebum hyung, too?" Yugyeom asks and Jackson looks honestly taken aback.

 

That look of pure confusion is soon replaced by disgust. Then by furiously fast thinking.

 

"It doesn't... it's not... I didn't kiss." And Jackson stomps his foot on the black mat under his foot.

 

"I can kiss whoever I want, damnit!" He shouts with pride and it earns an enthusiastic yeah from Kunpimook and an awkward laugh from Youngjae.

 

"But I can't?" Mark raises a brow at him, finding flaws in Jackson's thinking.

 

"I'm sorry." He says and goes back to turn to look out the window and imagine a plane landing atop Jinyoung's body.

 

"You know," He starts two minutes later, still staring out the darkened window and at least four people in the car groan.

 

"Me and Mark are like Romeo and Juliet and you, Jinyoung, are the dragon that's keeping us apart." He says. 

 

Yugyeom snorts, having read Romeo and Juliet the most recently out of all of them in school. Like a year or two ago, who knows. Who cares, he's still proud.

 

"Not counting Jaebum who can't keep his mouth off of someone's boyfriend." Jackson adds with a directed angry look at him.

 

"Pretty sure that's not how Romeo and Juliet goes." Jinyoung answers because fighting with his members is probably the only energy source he has beside the three hours of sleep he gets on the daily. 

 

"Of course you'd know. Nerd." Jackson huffs and puffs, crosses and uncrosses his legs.

 

"Romeo and Juliet? Gay as fuck is what you are." Kunpimook hits his head against his seat with a pained look in his eyes, in his soul, in his everything.

 

"Do you want me to argue that?" Mark asks. "'Cause I'm not gonna."

 

Youngjae and Yugyeom put their earbuds in in hopes they can fall asleep.

 

Jaebum, noticing the action, does the same, and leans his head against the window leaving Jinyoung to deal with the human equivalent of a small, angry dog.

 

"Is being better than everyone else a hobby?" Kunpimook asks after ten minutes of JinSon's healthy bickering, looking out the window as if he asked a philosophical riddle.

 

"I wouldn't know." Jinyoung answers humbly, so unlike himself, before Jackson can scream out a pompous affirmation.

 

"You should ask Jaebum." Is the first thing to escape Mark's lips in the past ten minutes.

 

Jinyoung looks over Jaebum's relaxed features in the front seat and hopes his stare can still pass as uncreepy platonic admiration.

 

Kunpimook hasn't learned his lesson so he smirks deviously before Jinyoung notices his face creeping closer to Jaebum and he hisses at him.

 

"Wake him up and Jackson won't be the only one treating us to food."

 

"Excuse you when did I ever-" Jackson starts and Mark lifts his hand up dramatically and lets it fall onto Jackson's firm thigh.

 

He gives it a little squeeze. Then a slow rub. Jackson gulps, following the movement with his eyes.

 

Jinyoung turns away to look upfront with a huff, just a little thankful that Mark got Jackson off his ass.

 

"Oh, by the way, Mark." Kunpimook starts. Mark makes a sound to let Kunpimook know that he's listening.

 

"Today you've been really quiet." He says. "Any reason?" Mark's impressed at his observational skills.

 

"Yeah..." He sighs. "Last night Jackson got me to call him daddy." He says, tone bored.

 

Jinyoung's already stopped listening.

 

"And he was too rough once I did." He says and Kunpimook tries to keep a straight face to the best of his abilities.

 

Mark ignores the disgusted and disaproving look their manager shoots him through the mirror, but Mark very strongly feels like he should just really focus on driving at this point.

 

"Oh no." Jackson smirks. "Are you hurt?"

 

"Yeah. Especially in my everywhere." And that's enough to make Kunpimook regret he's ever found Mark normal.

 

Jackson offers Mark a high five and both of them smirk lazily, palms meeting, fingers interlacing and falling inbetween their bodies.

 

Kunpimook's suddenly reminded that the two are dating for a reason.

 

 

Jaebum wakes up just as their manager pulls into JYP's parking lot and in time to hear Jackson say:

 

"C'mon, Mark. Tell them how my dick tastes."

 

Jaebum rushes to put his forehead back against the window and act like he hasn't woken up and hope that he doesn't ever.

 

"Like the large pile of shit that you are." Comes Mark's voice, oh, that nice voice Jaebum loves and sometimes loves to hate.

 

Everyone, even the manager, can't hold themselves from laughing at Jackson's just barely blushed face.

 

Jaebum appreciates Mark a lot sometimes.

 

"Wow, okay." Jackson sulks, waiting to exit the car and pretend like Yugyeom and Youngjae don't look about ready to explode with laughter.

 

 

 

They're in the dancing studio, waiting to film a dance practice video, when Yugyeom and Kunpimook get back from the nearby store with a bag full of snacks.

 

In the meantime Jaebum's ordered delivery chicken even though they've all eaten beef during Weekly Idol's shooting, 

 

He used Yugyeom as an excuse to eat, because Yugyeom is a growing boy, damnit, and the growing boy has to eat!

 

Because Jaebum's too shameful to order food when he's eaten just a couple hours ago without a proper excuse set up in his mind he can hide behind.

 

Mark and Jackson go dig through the bag first.

 

They get back to their spot on the floor where their phones are marking their territory with a can of coffee, an energy drink and a bag of something that suspiciously resemble Cheetos but not quite.

 

Jackon's energy drink is gone under a minute with a satisfied sigh and a _hah, level up_ and he eyes the trash bin in the corner of the room, judging it to be a better target than Jaebum.

 

Mark follows his gaze from his position of laying on the floor and resting his head on Jackson's thigh, sipping cold coffee.

 

"You won't make it." He says, not looking up to see Jackson's determined expression he knows is there.

 

Instead he looks straight ahead and waits for the can to fly.

 

Which it does, moments later, and with it's light weight it doesn't even reach the bin. 

 

"Told you." He says and feels Jaebum glaring at him and Jackson from the doorway. 

 

Mark stands up with a sigh to go throw the can out, biting back the comment about shutting Jaebum's annoyed self out because nobody needs such negativity here.

 

"One day I'm gonna say fight me and someone's gonna fucking deck me." Jackson hears Kunpimook boast to Yugyeom. As if the little impulse control he had was something to be proud of.

 

He takes the empty can of coffee Mark offers him a moment later and throws it at him.

 

"Like it didn't already happen!" Jackson shouts when the can hits the floor a foot away from where Kumpimook's being a bad influence on the youth.

 

"We don't talk about it." Kunpimook grimaces at the can and flicks it into Yugyeom's lap. "Score." He quietly sings.

 

Jaebum's phone rings, the chicken arrived.

 

Jaebum takes Jackson wallet and exits the studio, making the dumb mistake of leaving his phone.

 

Youngjae skids through the room on his soft socks to take it first from the black couch and unlocks it with ease, knowing the password because of reasons.

 

He takes burst pictures until Jaebum's phone is mercilessly left with no storage.

 

Jaebum comes back with a bag and with Jinyoung who was God knows where, and they all gather around to eat like the big, happy family that they are.

 

"You know, Jaebum." Jackson talks and Jaebum has to wonder why he hasn't given Jackson a black eye yet.

 

"I wonder why you have to eat so much. You know, beef, snacks, my boyfriend, now chicken... You really have no limits do you."

 

"Jackson, seriously. It was _an accident_ , get over it."

 

"Yeah. You know, for someone who does everything his fans tell him to, you're weirdly salty because of the smallest things." Yugyeom says, forgeting he has food to eat before his hyungs stomach it all before him.

 

"Jaebum kissing my boyfriend is hardly a small thing."

 

"Yeah, Jackson's allowed to get _a little_ salty." Kunpimook says.

 

"Let it go, Jackson. I apologized. Mark's cool with it."

 

"I'm cool with it." Mark agrees, though he sees nobody hears him except for Jaebum. At least he tried.

 

"I can't get over you munching on my boyfriend's face as if it were a fucking cookie!" Jackson screeches, mout full of chicken.

 

"I can promise you it won't happen again." Jaebum says, picking another wing from the large bucket.

 

"See, Jackson. That's something. He promises he won't do it again." Mark nudges him. "Forget it."

 

"I can't just _let it go_ and _forget it_. He had his lips on the most precious thing I own! Of course I'd get offended."

 

"A couple of things." Jinyoung starts only to be cut off by Kunpimook immediatly.

 

"Woah, there, tiger." He says. "You don't own him. Mark's an independed American woman."

 

"Right... Right, sorry." Jackson says slowly, as if he was actually reminded of something important.

 

"But the confession was cute." Yugyeom admits for all of them and Youngjae finds it in himself to nod.

 

"It was. But keep the gay down a little." He asks politely. "We're all sick and tired of listening to you give each other blowjobs every other morning."

 

"But it sounds hot, doesn't it?" Jackson wiggles his eyebrows at him. Yugyeom chokes on his own spit.

 

"Jackson, I love you and all, but for the love of God please shut the fuck up. I don't want to think about you eating my ass out while having a fine dinner with my friends." Mark says, voice annoyed.

 

And that's when everyone simultaniously let their hands drop and the half full bucket of chicken is left to share between two people.

 

Everyone's suddenly reminded that they're unfortunately stuck with a couple of soulmates on their team.

 

But at least it isn't boring living with them.

 

 

 

"Jackson?" Mark asks asks a random shadow in the room, then looks up at what's supposed to be the white ceiling but only being met by darkness.

 

He feels Jackson shift on the large bed they share, made of two seperate smaller beds they pushed together some time back.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Awake?" 

 

"Yeah." Jackson turns on his side to look at Mark, though he only finds a dark sillhuete illuminated by the minimal light from their room's window.

 

"What's up?" He asks.

 

"Were you actually bothered by me and Jaebum kissing?" He asks, voice barely above a whisper. "Though it was hardly a kiss. We touched lips."

 

"Which is a kiss." Jackson smiles into his pillow. "It's fine."

 

"Is it, though?"

 

"Yeah. I was a little jealous. It was an accident. I get it. Fans will think it's cute, it's okay." Jackson mumbles it all and Mark barely gets a word in.

 

"At least something good came of it." Jackson adds. "Though I wanted to murder Jaebum, at least fans will have something to look at."

 

"I'm not sure wanting to murder something is considered being just a little jealous." Mark teases, trying to wiggle his body closer to Jackson's.

 

Jackson feels what he's doing so he does the same, to meet Mark halfway.

 

His arm is now hooked around Mark's waist and Mark tangles their naked legs together, feeling each other's hair prickle them.

 

It's such a familiar feeling Jackson forgets the slightly sarcastic comment he's forged in his mind.

 

"I'm sorry if it bothered you. You know I'm yours only." Mark says and it's cringey enough for him to have a minor seizure disguised as a flinch and Jackson to smirk and exhale sharply into Mark's neck with delight.

 

"I do." He says, head safe and hair messy in the crook of Mark's neck.

 

"It doesn't mean, though, that I won't try to get back at you by kissing Kunpimook. Or Jinyoung" He adds, letting Mark know of his brilliant future plans.

 

They both scrunch their noses up at the mention of Jinyoung's name.

 

"You asshole, just you fucking try." Mark snaps in a low growl, voice tired. Jackson chuckles against his neck and Mark _has_ to shiver.

 

Jackson's phone lights up the entire room, showing it's importance and the need for attention.

 

Jackson detaches himself from Mark with a groan, turning around and reaching down to pick up his phone with the irritatingly cracked screen.

 

Mark lets his hand roam around Jackson's bare back, feeling the muscles flex and Jackson's body shake slightly as he starts laughing.

 

"What is it?" He asks, already smiling too. He's so deep in for Jackson, it's disgusting.

 

"It's from Kunpimook." Jackson says and Mark nods.

 

"Stop being so damn sentimental, you gay fuckers." He reads the message out loud and Mark snorts sincerely. 

 

The phone buzzes in Jackson's hand again.

 

"Oh, this one's from Jinyoung. In the group chat." He informs.

 

"My phone's dead. Give me the privilage of listening to you read it?"

 

Jackson clears his throat and Mark readies himself for the worst Jinyoung impersonation he's ever heard.

 

"If you get an inch closer to me than I'll consider normal." He reads in what's apparently Jinyoung's voice, and Mark stiffles a giggle. "I'm castrating you and-" The rest of the message is cut off by Jackson's quiet laughter.

 

Mark smiles fondly at him and guesses he'll have to read Jinyoung's supporting threat in the morning.

 

A knock comes through the wall they share with Yugyeom and Kunpimook. 

 

"Go to sleep, hyung, I'm gonna die!" Comes the voice of whichever and Mark laughs quietly as well, Jackson, now, lost his sound filter and all his loud screeching laughter sounding off past the walls of their room.

 

And the covers go flying off his body as Mark runs to lock the door so Jaebum wouldn't storm in just to shut Jackson up.

 

He's afraid that then Jaebum won't only have Jackson's cries to worry about, but Mark's too, to copy Jackson's and loud enough to compete.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really liked the idea of someone kissing mark and jackson being a salty shit about it.


End file.
